


The bathroom (ErrorFresh One-shot)

by kave_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Death, Errorfresh - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Fresh Sans (Undertale), Happy, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, Suicide, Underswap Sans (Undertale), fake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing
Summary: Fresh has always been a happy person, right?(If you are triggered by suicide, please do not read this. There will also be another warning at the start of the work.)
Relationships: Error fresh, Error x Fresh, ErrorFresh
Kudos: 14





	The bathroom (ErrorFresh One-shot)

TW: Please don't read this if you are triggered by suicide.

Fresh, Blue, and Error were hanging out in the anti-void. They were just talking and watching some undernovela. Fresh had been relatively quiet, and Blue had noticed this. “Fresh, you okay?” “Of course he’s okay, he’s always in a good mood” Fresh nodded. “Yep, I’m fine” they continued chatting.

The truth was, Fresh was not okay. He hadn’t been for a while. Keeping up with a fake persona wasn’t easy. He knew that Error wouldn’t like it if he started talking about his feelings. Fresh knew he already became annoyed when he talked at all. 

Eventually, a few hours had passed and Blue decided to go home. “I have to go, my brother is probably worried about where I’ve been for so long” Fresh got up soon after. “Cya, broseph,” he said, going through a portal to his “home”.

Error finally got some alone time. It was nice. He didn’t understand why Blue was worried about Fresh, Fresh doesn’t even care anyway. He decided to take a nap.

Days passed, only Blue had shown up to the anti-void, but only for a quick “hello”. This worried him a little. Where was Fresh? He usually came to visit him a bunch. No matter how much Error disliked him being there, it felt strange not to have him around. He sighed and stood up. If Fresh wasn’t going to come to him, then he was gonna go to Fresh.

He appeared in the empty AU. Nothing had really changed. Error walked to Fresh’s “house” and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. 

No answer.

He was confused, wouldn’t Fresh be interested in who was at the door? Error shook away the thought and headed inside. Still nobody, and surprisingly the house looked clean. Like nobody had been living in it.

He checked the rooms on the first floor, it was like Fresh hadn’t even been there. Error thought there would be all these colors and 90’s stuff, but it all just seemed ordinary. He went upstairs to check the rooms. The two bedrooms were empty, and that left one room. The bathroom.

The door was unlocked, so he went inside. He saw Fresh’s clothes thrown to the side, but no Fresh. The tub was full, so he looked inside it.

There he saw Fresh’s dust.

Error couldn’t believe what he had seen, was this real? No, it couldn’t be. Right? Fresh would never do this, he was happy! He felt tears run down his cheeks. Why hadn’t Fresh told him about his feelings? 

Then he realized. Error suddenly felt guilty. He had always yelled things at Fresh and never really let him speak. 

“This is all my fault…”


End file.
